


Don't Mind What's Out of Sight

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fear of Discovery, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half the thrill is getting away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mind What's Out of Sight

Minako is always horniest after a concert, and Rei knowing this, is there to greet her backstage after her final performance of the evening. Minako nods to Rei as though she’s just another of the stadium staff working the concert tonight, and leads her down the maze of corridors under the studio until they reach a small out-of-the-way bathroom.

Rei gets slammed against the bathroom wall. Minako already has Rei's t-shirt up past her belly button, and the fly of her jeans open. Minako slides her hand down Rei's stomach and over her mons. The other hand pulls Rei in for an open-mouthed kiss. Rei lags behind Minako's performance-fueled lust, but her lips warm up quickly and her libido follows soon afterward.

“What if someone comes in?” Rei asks, between kisses, but her hands on Minako’s waist make the question an idle one at this point.

“Don’t worry about it,” Minako whispers, the hand in Rei’s panties exploring further. “I put a sign outside that the bathroom is closed for cleaning. No one will bother us. Besides,” Minako holds up the bathroom keys, “they’ll have to work to get in.”

Rei nods and reaches up to touch Minako’s bare midriff. Rei’s hands are warm, or at least Minako’s skin has been cooled enough by sweat for them to feel warm for once. They kiss again. Rei takes the lead in exploring Minako’s body, more tentative than Minako’s preferences, but more than she was expecting of her lover in this new environment. At least until the distinct clack of tall heels on hard tile floors approaches, and Rei freeze.

“Footsteps?” Rei whispers, pushing Minako slightly.

“Shh,” Minako puts her lips to Rei’s and divides her attention between kissing her girlfriend and straining her ears to listening to the voices outside.

“Closed for cleaning.” One voice—Minako recognizes it as one of the other performers from the night’s show—reads the sign slowly. Not a janitor, definitely not someone who could walk in and definitely catch them in the act. The lust returns again, this time with the additional surge of adrenaline from the risk of getting caught.

Beneath her, Rei stiffens like a startled prey animal. “Just stay quiet,” Minako says, stroking her hand down Rei’s sides in an attempt to soothe away some of the inhibitions.

Rei nods, and their faces are less than a nose apart from one another. Minako almost kisses Rei again—all the kisses in the world couldn’t possibly be sufficient—but to her glee Rei crosses that small distance first. They go slowly—quietly—drawing each kiss out and silencing the noises that threaten to escape the back of their throat, as much to keep tabs on the people outside as to conceal their own presence.

“Seriously?” Another voice—also belonging to a performer, one of the first one’s group mates to be precisely—complains. “I know this is out of the way, but why would they clean the bathroom now?” The handle on the bathroom door jiggles. “It’s locked.”

The conversation pauses, and Minako slides her hands between Rei’s legs again. Her lover is slick with arousal and Minako wishes—briefly—that they had all the time and space in the world to be as slow and loud as they like. Minako’s fingers move slowly, in the pattern she knows Rei likes, while Rei leans back against the wall. The need to keep quiet encourages Minako to work Rei to a slow burn as the footsteps outside the door retreat.

“I think they’re gone,” Minako whispers before she kisses a line down Rei’s neck. Rei’s pulse pounds against Minako’s lips, and the slightest of sighs escapes her. They both laugh with the rush of almost getting caught and the relief of it not happening. Still, Minako keeps her motion slow, the better to torment Rei, who now grinds against her knuckles with increasing urgency. The touch of Rei’s teeth on her lower lip, trying to stay quiet while Minako does her utmost to make that impossible, sends a rush through Minako’s body.

Footsteps pass through the hall again, and Minako slows the motion of her hand to a crawl, just enough to keep Rei’s building orgasm from fizzling out. Rei glares at her for almost stopping, and in response, when the footsteps pause outside the door, Minako grins wickedly and speeds up again, applying pressure in the spots she knows Rei responds well to.

Rei’s eyes widen in a mix of arousal and panic. “You’re horrible…” she whispers.

That does absolutely nothing to dissuade Minako. Despite Rei’s protests, the only part of her body not betraying her impending orgasm is her vocal cords, and even those are struggling. “And you love it,” Minako says just over her breath.

Rei nods, but the flush on her face tells an even clearer story. Minako focuses on every slight movement of her lover’s face, most especially the tremble of Rei’s lips as she tries to walk that razor line between holding on to her control and letting it go in the best way possible. Her eyes close and her whole body grinds against Minako’s hand.

As the footsteps outside resume and fade out over the distance, Rei’s control goes with it. Her body trembles against Minako’s, and a single moan—not loud in itself but formidable when magnified by the bathroom’s acoustics—escapes. If anyone were nearby, their activities would be known at least, and that knowledge sends a giddy rush through Minako as she helps support Rei, who struggles to regain her balance on shaky legs.

“Let’s go.” Minako’s voice comes out unnecessarily rough. She could stay down here all night, but eventually they’ll want more comfortable accommodations. She’ll stop by her dressing room to pick up her belongings including the hat and sunglasses that will allow her to walk outside in relative anonymity, and then head somewhere more private. But first, the matter of a clean escape needs taken care of. “Check to make sure the coast is clear.”

Rei grumbles something that sounds almost like a protest, but she goes forward and opens the door. “We’re good.”

They sneak out of the bathroom, Minako discreetly unlocking the door from the outside, and head off to spend the rest of the night together working off the lingering rush in the best way possible.


End file.
